Blizzard Crush
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Requested by Shirania Atsune Fubuki Shirou has a major crush on Suishou Yusaburu, he visits her house, will the love be returned? OCxFubuki


REQUESTED BY SHIRANIA ATSUNE, HER OC SUISHOU YUSABURU AND FUBUKI SHIROU

OCXFUBUKI SUIFUBU SUISHOUXSHIROU

NICKNAME-ALERT XD

SHE WANTED AN M OR T RATED FIC I THINK THIS ONE IS T, THE WEIRD THING IS THAT IS JUST CANT WRITE REALLY DIRTY FOR STRAIGHT COUPLES, PROBALY BECAUSE OF MY GAYNESS,EHEHEH...

ENJOY!

(I KNOW THE TITLE IS SOOO STUPID BUT YEAH, I DIDNT KNOW ANOTHER..)

* * *

Suishou was bored,it was snowing REALLY hard so the school was closed.

"What shall i do?" the girl walked to the telephone to call a friend when the doorbell rang, she sighed and ran down the stairs to open the door, she was sure it was one of her mothers 'buddies' in Suishou's opinion it were 'fuckbuddies' since her mum was one of the lucky singles who looked like 15 when they were 40+

She opened the door "My mother isnt home so..." She almost fainted when she recognised the teenager who stood in the dooropening, it was THE Fubuki Shirou!Fubuki was the most popular student at their school, almost all the girls who lived in and around hokkaido were in love with him and since he was the leadsinger of a band called "White Dust" allmost all Japanese girls were.

On facebook he had 500.000 likes and on twitter nearly a million followers. Still he wasnt arrogant at all, in fact it was the complete opposite! he was shy and sweet as hell and in Suishou's opinion incredible sexy. he was also in Suishou's group of friends but she never had the courage to really talk to him or to ask him for a date.

Fubuki smiled "Hey Sui-chan"

Suishou smiled back and managed to hold in a heavy blush on her cheeks "Hey Fubuki, whats up?"

The grey-haired boy stepped inside the house and closed the door "I want you to hear the new song of my band, and after that maybe watch a film or something?"

Suishou flinched "OMG OMG OMG!" She thought. then she reagained her cool "Thats ok, besides what do you have in that bag?"'

Fubuki grinned "My guitar ofcourse and alsoooo.." He took a box out of the bag and shoved it in Suishou's hands. "White chocolate! Your favourite i heard?"

Suishou was one of the popular girls at school so it wasnt that weird that Fubuki knew what she liked, not that he stalked her, or perhaps he did..in Her dreams.

The ice user smiled warmly "Its also my favourite!" he sat down on the couch and took his black with white guitar "Can you give me some choc'?"

Suishou giggled and sat down too "Say Aaaa" She shoved it in Fubuki's mouth and blushed when her fingertips touched his lips.

The grey-eyed boy began to sing with his soft perfect-pitched voice.

(this song is written by myself, it ISNT copied!)

* * *

My whole life i was blind for beauty, when i saw you the world colored and the treasures were finally visible.

Somuch girls around me but they're nothing compared to you.

You are crystalclear and real, You're the one who made my life worth it!

I only wish you knew...

that we're like paper and ink we belong to eachother.

My eyes are open now, do you see me too?

Do you dare to trust me, ya really wanna go for it?

I cant believe it all the time you were soo close!

Now i know whats right, i belong to you and you belong to me.

I only wish you knew...

(i was playing a bit with my own guitar and suddenly there came words and i wrote this down, its bad i know! *blushes*)

* * *

Suishou applauded "That was amazing!"

Suddenly Fubuki leaned closer to her, she could feel his lips on her's, it felt even bettre then she imagined it would be.

Fubuki grabbed her by the waist deepening the kiss.

Suishou was shocked "am i the girl in this song?" then she realized: If it was a song for the band the whole band would be here! that means this AMAZING song is just for me!

Fubuki broke the kiss, his cheeks were as red as possible "Uh...Eh..Ah.." He couldnt find the words.

Suishou grabbed his face like he was a little kid "C'mon what do you want to say?"

The ice user took a breath "I Love You, Suihou!" He embraced her tight and wasn't planning to let go.

"B-but why me? imean every girl wants you! why not some gorgeous lingerie-model or something?!"

Suishou wrapped her arm around his neck and looked up to him with a curious expression on her face, waiting for the answer.

Fubuki took a breath, then he spoke "every girl i know is constantly saying things like 'omg Fubuki is soo perfect!' but i studies you alot and you never say those things...it makes me very happy that you are honest and know that i'm not perfect at all...I mean i couldnt even protect my own brother!" He sighed and there blinked tears in his eyes.

Everyone knew the sad story about the avalance who killed Fubuki's beloved parents and twin-brother

"I will tell you a secret..." Fubuki came closer to Suihou and whispered in her ear "When i perfrom it is Atsuya not me, he deserves all the fame, i should have died not he..."

He sniffed softly.

Suishou kissed him gently on his lips "No, You dont had to die, ya know why?"

Fubuki raised an eyebrow "No, i dont know.."

Suishou chuckled softly "Then i would never feelt how it is to be in love..With you"

The grey-haired boy laughed "Really!" He hugged her, then their lips parted in the most perfect french kiss you could imagine.

The last thing i'm going to tell is that Fubuki stayed the whole night, privacy ya know...

* * *

THE FIRST STRAIGHT STORY...IM SO PROUD...EVEN WHEN IM GAY...SNIFF SNIFF...emotion ya know...

JUST JOKING...IM NOT CRYING..

THANKS FOR READING!

MAYBE A...REVIEW?


End file.
